Drawn To Him
by WeLoveNeville
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has many irritating traits that we all too well know about. Why then are people drawn to him? (This is my take, but I will accept prompts, suggestions and ideas! Read on to find out!)
1. The Pathologist

_**Author's Note (my sincere apologies, it's quite long):**_

_WARNING: in my Author's Note, I've one swear word. Well, it sorta is a swear word. Oh, and I've got another warning and a PS at the end of this ridiculous author's note._

_I am back, sort of. I'm putting my crossover into hiatus, it seems. Right now I am struggling with it and I can't think straight. (School, life in general; I pity my friends.) So, sorry. But if you like Castle/NCIS, please go read it: "The Capital and The City That Never Sleeps." I'd appreciate any help. Seriously, any._

_So, yes, background to this. I always liked Sherlock, courtesy of my Tumblr dashboard, but I only really got into it around my birthday last October. It's safe to say that I ship Mystrade more than Johnlock, but Sherlolly more than Mystrade. (This has no mention of Mystrade or Johnlock, by the way, sorry to you all.)_

_I also apologise; this came to me quite suddenly and randomly at 1am (Irish time) in the morning, and I had type it up immediately on Fawkes (my Kindle Fire). If there is mistakes or whatnot, PM and I'll sort it. (Though I really hope not, I'm an A Level English Literature student; yes, I know later on I start a sentence with "because" and you're not supposed to, but I had to.) So, if the spacing is a tad bit odd, it's because of the app I use to type on Fawkes. Sorry. My internet has been really shitty recently, which is why it's only being uploaded now._

_I've been thinking I may do 'drabbles' of prompts that people can PM me, from these fandoms:_

_-Sherlock_

_-Castle_

_-NCIS_

_-Harry Potter_

_-Maybe Game of Thrones (I worship it, but wow, it's hard to write ff for it, I think.)_

_If I do, I'll PM you back and tell you. But don't expect me to get it written and out there super fast. I'm doing 4 A Levels and I'm a Senior Prefect, also preparing for Grade 6 on my horn. I'll try though._

_Ok, longest Author's Note ever is now done. You can now read my drabble._

_Slán!_

_Cesca._

_PS: there's no swearing in my writing for once! Wow! I usually drop a shit or a fuck or a bastard in there...Oh...Sorry...that's why the rating is what it is. Sorry._

* * *

**WARNING:** mention of the suicide that Sherlock faked. It is quite obvious I do not own Sherlock because if I did, Sherlolly and Mystrade would exist. I'm just conveying that to you.

* * *

**1. The Pathologist**

It wasn't the devilish, handsome looks of William Sherlock Scott Holmes that drew Molly Hooper to him. Like those perfectly shaped cheekbones of his. Or the haphazardly messy curls that adorned his head. Nor the delicious purple shirt he would occasionally wear when he swept into her morgue (yes, her morgue, no one else's) and that would be revealed when he removed his Belstaff and scarf.

No, what drew Dr. Molly Hooper, pathologist, to William Sherlock Scott Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, before "The Fall", was the extraordinary air that...hugged him, she was sure of it. Not surrounded him. Hugged him.

How he would speak what was on his mind, even spit it out in a hiss in his deep baritone, even if the words were harsh, directed at her, and cut her a million times metaphorically.

How amazingly intelligent he was; especially with those near-perfect deductions he conjured out of thin air.

How he'd enter he morgue in a demanding manner, expecting body parts to just be rolled out for him. Every day Molly promised herself that she would stand her ground with Sherlock and not give in. However...promises were made to be broken.

The brilliant friendship that Sherlock had formed with Captain John Watson had given her hope. The two men had saved each other. It had given her the hope to believe, at the time, that one day Sherlock would come to respect her, need her, just like how he needed John. Allow her to save him too.

Then...he did.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes needed his pathologist; because she mattered the most.

She played a painstakingly vital role in the "suicide" of the great Sherlock Holmes, and for two years she carried around the deep, heavy burden of a secret that he was alive, shielding the truth from the highly functioning sociopath's best friend.

During those two years, she ignored the advice of the man she was drawn to and she dated. She found Tom. Actually liked Tom. Obviously not because the way he dressed or the way he imitated - no- tried to talk. He was sweet, caring, kind, romantic Tom, who gave her a normal (yet boring) life.

Then he returned, and she found herself being dragged - willingly, she had to admit -and drawn back to him. Molly thought that she was over her childish, stupid crush - Tom! TOM! Was that not proof enough?! - but her heart had other ideas.

It wasn't the insanely quick thinking deductions, or the questionable experiments, or the flawless musical skills of a violin that Sherlock possesses that drew Molly Hooper to him, however, as she discovered after Sherlock's four minute exile from Britain.

There was only one thing that drew Molly Hooper to Sherlock Holmes.

It was quite simple, actually.

Because, truthfully, she was the only person (apart from John) who knew that, under his complex layers, he cared. That the chemist-graduate, younger Holmes cared, and disregarded the older Holmes' words of: "Caring is not an advantage."

Molly knew the truth about Sherlock Holmes.

For that, she adored him.

She was drawn to him.

* * *

_**Hello, Author's Note 2 (sorry, I'm ridiculous, I know):**_

_If you like this, please tell me in a review. I would seriously consider drawing this out into a number of one shots of why people are drawn to or stick with our favourite sociopath. Like why Lestrade puts up with Sherlock, or why Mycroft secretly holds a soft spot for his baby brother. Leave me suggests in the reviews, if you think I should. If not...Oh well, thanks for reading!_

_Cesca_


	2. Author's Note (because I suck at this)

**Author's Note:**

So, hello, readers!

Update: I have started a chapter for Mycroft but it's not finished because recently all I have been getting is essay after essay at school and now my English coursework is being moderated (please, go read my Creative Writing section at : s/10197750/2/A-Chance-Meeting – much appreciated!)

Anyway, I would like a list of people of who I should write about: Mycroft, obviously; John; Lestrade…but should I consider Mrs Hudson and Mary? I have no idea; please, tell me in the reviews. I will probably be editing Molly anyway.

Also, I really want to improve my writing technique (it will seriously help with the essay skills I require) over the summer, so please, send me in prompts that I can do over the summer, so when I return to Upper Sixth in September my writing skills won't be utter crap.

These fandoms I consider to be my favourites and I'd enjoy writing for them:

-Sherlock

-Castle

-NCIS

-Harry Potter

-Maybe Game of Thrones (I worship it, but wow, it's hard to write ff for it, I think.)

If I do, I'll PM you back and tell you. But don't expect me to get it written and out there super-fast. I'm doing 4 A Levels and I'm a Senior Prefect, also preparing for Grade 6 on my horn. I'll try though. Also, shitty internet connection boards in my house.

Please? Could you all do this for me? I'll repay you in Fanfiction, which we all need in our lives one way or another. Please? Thanks.

Cesca

(PS: my Twitter is "WeLoveFandoms" and my Tumblr is "fuckyhfangirling" if you want a glimpse into my life. I tweet a lot. Mostly to my friends Urfa and Cillian, but I am pretty damn hilarious, if I do say so myself.)


	3. The British Government

_**Author's Note:**_

_I have reviewed Molly's POV; it's not much right now, but I'll revisit it._

_Mycroft's POV is different, and I have tried to keep it to what I believe he would logically think. After all he is a Holmes with only a tad bit more emotion that his kid brother. This is why this chapter could be considered to be...weird. Anyway, please read and review; constructive criticism is much appreciated!_

_Also, if you like this, please indicate in the reviews which character you'd like me to do next. I will take prompts, suggestions, and ideas – if you have one, tell me!_

_Thanks to the guest "aintevenbovvered", "IslandGem" and "ashley. " for your reviews (and suggestions)._

_Cesca_

_(P.S: Favourites and Follows are also appreciated. I guess that is obvious.)_

* * *

**WARNING:** Mention of Sherlock's apparent suicide and our favourite consulting detective's bad days of drug abuse. As always, I do not own Sherlock, BBC version or original, I'm just torturing the characters, because why not?

* * *

2. The British Government

"_Your loss would break my heart."_

Mycroft Holmes was not one known for sentimentality. So, why exactly did he say that to his little brother at Christmas and actually _mean_ it?

Wait – did he mean it? After all, he _was_ Mycroft Holmes, the elder Holmes brother; who only truly had a soft spot in his heart for Mummy and Father Holmes. Certainly not for childish, immature little brothers.

Mycroft had never taken to the idea of becoming a big brother when he deduced, at the age of seven, that his genius mathematician mother was pregnant. (It was obvious, unbelievably easy; child's play) and rightly so. Sherlock had turned out to be an utter chaos in the then-perfect, orderly world of Mycroft. Were babies always that _loud? Or noisy?_

Mycroft tolerated Sherlock in the method of educating the kid all he knew; this was where Sherlock had discovered his art for deductions. Finally, Mycroft was able to escape to Cambridge University and that he did, not even considering looking back at who he had abandoned.

Twenty or so years later, Mycroft oft wished he did. By not looking back, by abandoning his enigma of a brother, he played a helping hand in forcing Sherlock to dabble in the dizzying highs of cocaine in order to achieve a fix. This "abandonment" drove a rift so deep between the brothers that it made Sherlock come to the conclusion that his brother had never given a damn about him.

That wasn't true in Mycroft's mind, however.

Yes, as Sherlock's older brother, he was obliged to watch out for him (hence the moving CCTV cameras, directed right at the windows of 221B Baker Street). Yes, Sherlock was a nuisance. Yes, he had no respect for anyone else's property (ah, Mrs Hudson and her poor walls). Yes, the only way to make the idiot listen and heed to Mycroft's well-intentioned advice was a threat of Mummy interfering. Yes, Mycroft nearly always had to fish Sherlock out of other people's business (read as trouble, i.e. Jim Moriarty; Irene Alder; Sebastian Moran, and; Charles Augustus Magnussen). But did he do all that because of obligations or was it something deeper that compelled the "Iceman" to do so?

Exiling the brother who had the mind of a brilliant chemist but was more than happy to race around London enthusiastically, completing New Scotland Yard's work for them, had pained Mycroft, but in had been the most sensible thing to do. Sherlock truly was the stupid one, and Mycroft definitely the smart one. However, when that..._Moriarty's_ face had popped up all screens around England, Mycroft had made the correct call in abandoning his brother's exile and pulling him back –_four minutes, FOUR! Sherlock had talent!_

It was bring his brother back to save England once more that made Mycroft realise exactly why he had said "Your loss would break my heart" to Sherlock that Christmas. It was simple.

They were family. Sherlock was the only one who understood him, and he Sherlock (in Mycroft's mind, though the British Government was certain that a certain Dr. John Watson and Dr. Molly Hooper were close to 80% understanding Sherlock). Blood was thicker than water, after all.

"_True, but blood can be wiped away just as easily, can't it be?"_

It did not matter. William Sherlock Scott, for all his annoying traits and habits- that irritating whiny child's baritone voice he possessed when he complained; his incessant violin playing, a tactic cleverly used to drive Mycroft out of 221B Baker Street; his general _moodiness; _Sherlock's constant, biting remarks about Mycroft's weight (the dieting was necessary, alright, do _not _question it) - was still a Holmes at the end of the day, and the Holmes family stuck together through thick and thin (read as: stuck together when the youngest decides to fake a suicide; just another day at the office).

All of that, the brilliance and the stupidity of Sherlock, drew Mycroft towards his brother. It would not make sense to the goldfish of the world, but it made sense to the British Government and that was all that was needed.


End file.
